User blog:XanderXander/Azmuth
Azmuth Azmuth is one of the smartest Galvans there is of 5 galaxies. He's at least 1700 years old. Azmuth is the smartest Galvans throughout five galaxies. He's the creator of the Omnitrix and he's the one who collected every DNA sample of almost every alien species throughout the galaxy and inserted it to the Omnitrix. He's the one who created the prototype of the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson found at the age 10 (in the series of Ben 10) and then the protoype Omnitrix evolved into a different form (Omnitrix in Ben 10: Alien Force) and then the last episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (episode name; "The Ultimate Enemy Part Two") he created a better, newer Omnitrix for Ben to use. Azmuth goes by one name, the First Thinker. He's known as the First Thinker because he comes up with a contingency plan for all of his inventions. Azmuth is a careless, self-centered, irrogant Galvan as well. He created the Mechamorph planet and the Mechamorph species, the Omnitrix(s), Ascalon (Sire George's sword) Mechamorph armor, Unitrix (Eunice) and more. He has many enemies that wants to destroy him or use him to get to the Omnitrix, the most powerful invention he'd ever created. His assistant, Albedo who was at first a Galvan who was Azmuth's assistant but then he became jeallous of Azmuth and wanted to prove that he was smarter than Azmuth so he created his own Omnitrix, which caused Albedo to transform into a duplicant of Ben Tennyson. Then he created a Ultimatrix, his own ultimate invention that allowed him to transform into the evolved forms of certain alien transformations. However, Albedo has never been able to prove he's smarter than Azmuth. Azmuth has another assistant named Myaxx who's a Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's species) who at first went to a space prison to get away from Azmuth, but then she became his assistant again. Azmuth used to have a girlfriend named Zennith but she didn't like Azmuth's irrogant personality so she broke up with Azmuth. Azmuth has a father named Retaliator as well. Azmuth not only has his former assistant, Albedo as an enemy, but also has Dr. Psychobos who's a Cerebrocrustacean who wanted to prove that Cerebrocrustaceans are smarter and better than Galvans by creating Khyber's Nemetrix and has a enemy named Malware who was a weakened, powerless Mechamorph when Azmuth created him. Azmuth trusts a man named Tetrax Shard to help Ben with his Omnitrix if Ben ever accidentally screwed it up. Azmuth knows all of the Omnitrix's workings and the DNA alien samples it carries, he hates to admit when people are write about him on something and more. Azmuth mainly created the Omnitrix for Max Tennyson, however, Ben found the Omnitrix and became the weilder of the Omnitrix but Azmuth wasn't too proud of it. But Azmuth allowed Ben to keep the Omnitrix because Max Tennyson convinced Azmuth that Ben would do a better job at using the Omnitrix than he would. Professor Paradox Professor Paradox, also known as the Time Walker. He knows everything about the universe and time. He only appears to Ben when there's something urgently going to happen that would destroy him or the universe. Like when Maltraunt was going to steal the Annihilaarg and destroy the entire universe. Or when Aggregor almost unlocked infinite power with the Infinity Map. Or how Vilgax and Eon both teamed up and gathered all the evil Ben Tennysons (Mad Ben, Nega Ben, Albedo, Benzarro and Bad Ben) to destroy a Ben with no Omnitrix of an alternate dimension. And when the DNAliens and the Highbreed was going to take over the universe and had a war. Professor Paradox may be talkative or annoying though he's a huge support to Ben and his friends. Category:Blog posts